The rise of the Grand Dragon
by Therisingdead32
Summary: Oc gets sucked into a portal and into One piece... Yeah pretty generic, but hey at least it will be the start to one of the best stories you will ever read !
1. Chapter 1

**Ughhhh, brains... Nah just kidding. Hello everybody, and welcome to my first story, "The rise of the Grand dragon !" I hope you all enjoy and leave constructive reviews please ! Also i do not own One piece. **

**Bold= flash back**

_"Italics" Thought_

_**Bold italics= Emphasis **_

Normal= everything else

_**Chapter one "The story of Mason T. Draco"**_

I never really thought anything like this could happen. One moment my life is all fine normal... Well not normal but normal for me. Another moment with one simple phrase spoken, my life gets turned upside down, and all around. I am still not sure why this happened but personally I think it's for the best, being in the One piece world does have its benefits. WHo knew this would happen when you walk on your neighborhood sidewalk after being stood up ?

**"Ugh... Seriously come on... Why is it that every time something good happens to me it always ends so awful ?!" I yelled at myself as I stood in the rain waiting for a women i had a few nights ago. I should have realized that she stood me up sooner but I didn't sadly, so i found myself shouting in outrage to myself about wishing at least one good thing could happen, and oddly enough question was answered "You boy, you say you want something good to happen in Your life ?" said an old raspy voice from behind me. I turned around to see a very old looking man within an odd black coat "Yeah, what's it to you ?" I asked with suspicion... old men don't just appear behind you in black coats and not have something going on... "Oh it's nothing to me. I just want to help a poor soul before I kick the bucket, so here you go, wish granted. In terra, ad quam tu esse volumus" The old man chanted some phrase in latin, and after that some bright light flashed in the area, opening some huge blue portal, and wouldn't you know it, it sucked me right in. That same latin phrase from before keep being repeated in my head the whole time i was being moved through the swirling blue portal, and oddly enough when I found myself out of said portal I could still see blue, but however I wasn't able to tell what the blue was until I realized it was a body of water... and that i was heading toward it at god knows how fast. "HOLY FUCKING SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT !" I shouted the entire way down ****before colliding with the water, good thing i was knocked out instantly...**

_" Am I alive ?"_ I wondered as I felt my eyes opening after what felt to be a long time, and the first thing i saw was the bright light of the sun "Holy fuck, my eyes !" I shouted after being temporarily blinded. As I got my eyesight back I looked around the area and noticed I had washed up on a beach, and something else that caught my sight was a scaly tail... My scaly tail... "I have a tail... Seriously what the fuck is going on here ?" I asked no one in particular considering their wasn't a breathing soul around me. After having gotten over the fact that I had a tail, i realized i could move it on my own, and also make it dissipate, so having learned that I decided to find out where I was by looking for some people or a town of some sort. I soon found out that the island was uninhabited by anyone.. At least it wasn't yet, because there was a ship coming, and boy this ship made my jaw hit the ground... Literally. The ship, was that of the straw hats, yes THOSE straw hats, but I noticed the only people aboard were Nami, Luffy, Zoro, and Ussop... Although before a came up with any sort of plan to find out how i should get myself in the crew, because... Well it's the straw hat crew of course I would want to be in it... But at the moment I was freaking out about how the bloody hell i could see that far and tell who they were

It hadn't been too long before they got to island and were greeted with the self conversation of the brown haired, blue eyed, man that is me. "Hey why are you talking to yourself" Luffy said with his voice slightly hindered due to there being a large piece of meat in his mouth. I wasn't prepared at the moment so i was pretty startled... and little did i know at that moment after jumping back my tail appeared... and also a pair of wings on my back "WHOA THATS SO COOL !" Luffy was shouting at sight, while Zoro was preparing to attack, and Ussop was running away along with Nami. "What my tail ?" I asked having got my cool "And your wings !" Luffy said pointing at the large pair of dragon wings that protruded from my back, I hadn't noticed them before so it was also a surprise to me as well. "Uh thanks...Anyways... Uh what do you wa-" "You on my crew !" Luffy cut me off in mid sentence. "_Wow that was much easier then I expected" _I though to myself as I looked him in the eye and said "Ehhh sure. i got nothing better to do" That statment had set off Zoro, who had shouted "WHAT YOUR JUST GOING TO JOIN?! JUST LIKE THAT ?!" In which I replied "Yeah, when you spend a long time alone on an island it gets pretty boring, so why not, it's better then rotting here" I said as internally celebrated. Not only was I in the One piece world, I had just got into the Straw hat crew. This was a monumentus day for me, not because i joined the crew, but because it was the start of my ultimate journy.


	2. The abilities of an untrained dragon

**Helllooooooo everybody ! It's me Therisingdead32 back on the scene to bring another chapter of "The rise of the Grand Dragon !" In the last chapter our protagonist Mason T. Draco found himself in the One Piece universe, and also learned that he had become some sort of dragon, now this time lets see what happens with him and the crew as they head on towards Baratie the sea restaurant ! Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece... BUT GOD I WISH I DID D:**

**Bold and CAPS= emphasis **

_**Bold italics= flash back**_

_Italics= Thought_

Normal letters= pretty much everything else

**Chapter two **

**"The abilities of an untrained thunder dragon"**

"So what's your name dragon guy ?" Luffy asked literally seconds after we started sailing again. It wasn't really the timeing of the question that kind of annoyed me, it was more the fact that he called me dragon guy... I don't know it just got under my skin. "My name is Mason T. Draco... And also, never EVER call me dragon guy" I said in a growl that only made him laugh "Shi-shi-shi, whatever... Now show us your cool dragon moves !" He said to me in a excited tone _"Oh shit... I don't know how to do any dragon things..."_ I though to myself before fucking myself over by saying "Sure, just watch and be amazed" I thought i was screwed at this point but i still went along with it. I had walked to the rear of the ship and made my extra appendages appear. "**Umbra fulmine (The shadow of thunder)" **I said before finding myself breathing what looked like black lighting "That... WAS SO AWESOME !" Luffy shouted in amazement "Yeah you bet that was awesome. Thats just one of the many moves of a thunder dragon !" I said happily having both avoided the humiliation havinf to tell him i didn't know how to dragon stuff, and that I that i just shot black lighting from my mouth.

I have to say that night time of the Going Merry is much more tame then I had expected, I would have thought that someone would be up running A muck, but I was wrong considering I was the only person awake at the moment. "Man it sucks when there's nothing to do..." I said to myself becoming bored. Usually I would be asleep as well, but for some reason I don't feel the need to sleep, I think it is tied to these dragon features in my body. It was still early in the night when I heard the voice of male "You know if you need something to do, why not train kit" The voice said "Whoa, who the fuck was that ?!" I yelped startled at the voice "I am Thoruntus. The dragon which wonders your soul, now do as I say and I will train your pathetic interdimensional hide about the techniques of our kind" Thoruntus said to me... "O-okay  
" I said rather afraid of the dragon within me. "Now reach your arm out and let all tension within yourself leave, only then will I be able to train you properly" He said. I did as told and let all my tension and stress go, then after my burst into black electrical flames, that left my arm and formed into a another being that looked identical me "Hmm it seems i can't take my own form... Well this will do. Try to strike me" The copy of me said, and i did as told and tried to strike him... Only to be blocked and hit in the face by the copy "OH GOD THAT HURT !" I yelled holding my nose in pain "I will admit for a kit your strong... Your just not fast or competent... Looks like we will be training all night" He said sighing and taking his stance again, and shouting out an order to me again... This was gonna be loooooong night

**The next day**

I had never been more exhausted in my life. I was sprawled out on the deck of the ship, with Thoruntus standing over me "I'll be honest, you have been learning much faster then any other kit I have ever met. Well I must take my leave for the time being. Good bye kit" He said before turning into a black gas and phasing into my body, and into my soul. Suddenly though I felt much better, like my health had just been restored, and my body rejuvenated. I stood up stretched for a bit, as I waited for the others to wake up. The first of which was Nami, who looked very, very tired, and at the sight of me, surprised "Your awake already ?" She asked still a bit surprised. "I have been awake since last night, dragons don't need that much sleep, or any sleep for that matter" I said, not really knowing if my own statement was true or not. She didn't respond to me either ignoring me or just simply accepting it. Anyways, it was a few hours later when everyone except for Zoro woke up. Ussop and Luffy were fooling around with the cannons, firing them at distant rocks. Little did they know, they had disturbed two incompetent bounty hunters . It was only a little later when the one known as Johnny jumped on bored and tried, and failed to attack Luffy, and he kept it up till he realized that Zoro was onboard. Soon after that he brought his scurvy ridden friend onboard to try get him fixed, in which he was by Nami giving him an orange... Yeah that was anticlimactic. I knew that soon we were gonna arrive at Baratie, but i was preparing for that Iron Full body prick. He came sooner then I expected, leaving me unprepared, so just like in the anime Luffy got hit by a cannon ball and sent all the way to Baratie. Well at least I knew one good thing would come out of this. My best friend Sanji.

**Well thats the end of the chapter guys, see ya later !**

**Mason-Hey I thought you were going to give me a line before we ended the chapter !**

**You just said one. Anyways guys, good bye !**


End file.
